


7 Day Work Week

by dearxalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 7 drabbles, Drabble, F/M, implied royai - Freeform, office mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elrics bring her lunch. It’s homemade and smells wonderful, sitting on her desk. Alphonse gives her a daisy that she tucks into her hair. She treats them with a kindness that not many are privileged to. While the Elrics take her from the lunch hour, his stomach grumbles reminding him that he skipped breakfast. He wonders idly if she would even notice the hot meal missing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A collection of 7 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Day Work Week

“I don’t know how you do it.” Roy’s voice sounds mesmerized watching as she moves. The uniform jacket comes off next. She lays all the weapons out. There’s four guns, two knives and brass knuckles laying on the desk. Riza reaches down next moving to her pant leg. She hooks her foot on his desk pulling out the next gun, smacking it down loudly. Havoc whoops loudly, “What did I tell you, five guns. I win.” The Colonel grumbles and reaches into his pocket for his wallet just as Riza switches boots, taking out a sixth. Roy grins, “I win.”

 

“Work isn’t a place for Hayate, he’s not fully trained yet.” Riza’s sigh is barely heard at all as the Colonel holds the puppy up high in his hands, making kissing faces, his voice going a high octave just before swinging the dog down, confessing his love for the little furry creature. Hayate yaps, tail swinging wildly as Roy puts him down. Hayate sniffs along the edge of the desk, along the stack of papers on the floor, then lifts his legs on papers sent directly from the Fuhrer himself. Roy freezes and the squadron takes a collective step backwards.

 

“You’re not pushing it hard enough!” Riza’s irritation is crystal clear and Roy finds himself pressing closer to the door that separates him from her and Havoc in the supply closet. There’s a rustle of what sounds like clothes, then a banging noise. The noise starts to repeat and then a breathy, “That’s it!” Anger floods his system; he’s already thinking of different ways to write them up. He yanks the door open with an accusing finger pointed inside just to see Riza pushing her shoulder into the filing cabinet to close it with Havoc looking impressed at her strength. 

 

It’s a full blown training exercise gone wrong. The building groans and Riza shouts something along the lines of an evacuation; everything starts to come down. The foundation shifts. Riza is running down the stairs, holstering her gun to reach for her comrade. Edward shouts something and she hooks her arm under his pulling him towards the window. He breaks the glass and they jump together. Warm arms catch hold and she’s pulled into the chest of the Colonel, coughing from the heavy smoke. The screaming next to her stops abruptly as Edward faceplants on the hard ground, fingers twitching. 

 

The Elrics bring her lunch. It’s homemade and smells wonderful, sitting on her desk. Alphonse gives her a daisy that she tucks into her hair. She treats them with a kindness that not many are privileged to. While the Elrics take her from the lunch hour, his stomach grumbles reminding him that he skipped breakfast. Roy edges along the desks carefully. He’s a thief in his mind, quick and light. He makes it to her desk with itchy fingers just to hear the clicking of the pin and her gun free from the holster, “Step away from the curry Sir.” 

 

The holidays roll around and he’s dressed in red with the jolly red and white hat sitting atop of his head. The office party is in full swing, trees decorated and a fire going, the whole room is warm and buzzing, someone has already spiked the punch. Roy grins with a gift in hand to the golden haired woman with flushed cheeks, she takes another sip of eggnog and he thinks of her opening his gift just before Fuery knocks over the tree right into the open flame. Chaos ensues, ugly Christmas sweaters are used to pat out the embers. 

 

 

The whole team is running across the field, over the repelling wall. They’re being timed. Worst of all, the Colonel has bet on them. Riza swings a leg over the wooden wall and doesn’t bother repelling down. She jumps down, boots splashing in the mud as Fuery and Havoc hit the ground hard behind her, she smirks and blows out a soft sigh; her bangs float up and back down as Roy cheers on the sidelines, a few more bodies fall behind her and there's pathetic groaning in the background, “I do believe my lieutenant has beat your whole team.”


End file.
